This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with electronic components that are interconnected using printed circuits.
Electronic devices include electronic components. Components are sometimes mounted in fixed positions relative to each other. For example, an array of electrical components may be mounted to a rigid support structure so that there is no significant movement between the components.
Electrical components are typically interconnected with signal paths. For example, a printed circuit may be coupled to each of the electrical components in an array so that signal paths on the printed circuit can be used to convey signals for the electrical components. Challenges may arise when attempting to couple signal paths in a printed circuit to an array of electrical components mounted to a rigid support structure. Because the electrical components on a rigid support structure are in fixed positions, the electrical components cannot shift positions with respect to each other to accommodate manufacturing variations in the positions of the signal path structures on the printed circuit or manufacturing variations in the electrical components and rigid support structure. As a result, it may be difficult or impossible to mate the signal paths in the printed circuit to the electrical components without damage.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for coupling printed circuits to electrical components in an electronic device.